sonnywithachancerpfandomcom-20200214-history
MacKenzie Falls
MacKenzie Falls is a hit teen drama show. About a rich teenager, named MacKenzie, who owns his family water business, has a best friend Trevor, an evil half brother Denvon, his love insert Chloe the “nice girl”, a another lone insert Penelope “Mean, rich, popular girl” and his minor love insert Portlyn. Most of the actors are very stuck- up and vain, and hate So Random! (Minus Chad). Cast Chad Dylan Copper Chad Dylan Copper is the star of MacKenzie Falls. He is very self-centered and rude, but he is dating Sonny Munroe of So Random! which so how made him a better person. Role-player: Needed Marta Balatico Marta Balatico is Chad‘s leading lady. (Co-star) Secretly she has a huge crush on Chad. She hates Sonny with all her heart. Nico has a huge crush on her. This seriously annoys her. She is willing to kill and frame people to get what she wants. (Show in Sonny with a secret) Often is called by her character ‘name Penelope. Role-player: Needed Skyler DeVane Skyler DeVane plays Denvon. He is known to be the male/MacKenzie Falls version of Zora. Role-Player: Needed Ferguson Michelas Ferguson Michaels plays Trevor. Role-player: Peacesign Chastity Anna DeWit Chastity Anna DeWitt plays Chloe. Role-player: Needed Portlyn Maddison Portlyn Maddison plays a character with the same name. She is not very bright. She does not like So Random! At all. She and Chad are good friends. Role-player: Peacesign Characters MacKenzie Mackenzie is a rich teenager, the head of a water business. Likes to fence and golf. Says “Money does not buy happiness” Played by Chad Penelope Penelope has a huge crush on Mackenzie. Is very rich and ambitious. Her family produces the bottles used for Mackenzie‘s waters. She sees Chloe as a huge threat. Often insults Chloe about being the new girl and being poor. Also bulls Chloe. Was voted in the yearbook “Most likely to claw their way to the highest” Played by Marta Denvon Devon Mackenzie‘s evil half brother. Who believes he should have gotten the falls. He wants revenge. He is the president and only member of VIM (Vengeance is mine) was voted in the year book “Most likely to never forgive and forget “Played by Skyler Trevor Trevor is Mackenzie‘s best friend. He is very loyal, smart, tall, and strong. Was voted in the yearbook “Best, Best, friend” Played by Ferguson Chloe Chloe is a “Nice girl” Penelope often calls her “Poor girl” She is a bit of a crybaby, often cries to what people say, and is dramatic. She only has Ten million dollars. This is actually a lot. But puts her in the lowest 2% of wealth in town. She loves Mackenzie. Played by Chasitey Portlyn Portlyn is Mackenzie‘s more minor love insert. She attends the small school as the others. Played by Portlyn (Has the same name) MacKenzie falls 's relaxing room It has a chocolate fountain, smoothie blender, Plasma TV; massage chairs, Gorman foods, heater machine, make-up tables, long, slick, carpets and a disco and much more. The cast often hangs out here. RP under here please. Roleplay